Bang, Bang, My Baby Shot Me Down
by Taisa Prongsie
Summary: Pairing: Abby / Ducky, brief mention of Abby / McGee. Rating: PG. Synopsis: After a long day in the lab, Abby took comfort in shooting zombies.


**Title**: Bang, Bang, My Baby Shot Me Down

**Author**: Taisa Prongsie

**Pairing**: Abby / Ducky, brief mention of Abby / McGee

**Rating**: PG

**Synopsis**: After a long day in the lab, Abby took comfort in shooting zombies.

**Warning(s)**: None.

**Disclaimer**: Abby & Ducky (as with the rest of the NCIS team) are not mine.

-----------------------------

After a particularly long day in the lab, the sugar content and high quantity of caffeine refused to let Abby wind down. Shutting off all of the equipment she no longer needed, she made her way to her laptop. Sitting down in her black swivel chair, – a request Gibbs had bemusedly taken care of – she rolled over to her steel desk.

With a slight hum of activity, the screen flickered on and moments later, a PC version of her favourite arcade game loaded. During her relationship with McGee, he purchased the game for her. Although the romantic, if there were any, implications had long since ceased, Abby still felt warm inside as she shot her way through armies of zombies.

A light tap on the door made the forensic expert swivel away from her game. "Hi Ducky! What are you still doing here?"

The doctor grinned at the young girl, who was now coming towards him. "Hello Abigail, my dear. I was finishing up a conversation with Mister Palmer about his aversion to paperwork. I saw you at your computer, did you know your camera is still on?"

"Oh, Ducky, were you spying on me again?" Abby teased, a shimmer in her light blue eyes. "I must've forgotten to turn off the power earlier," she commented as she leaned over and pressed the tab on the wall.

"I'm afraid you caught me in the act," Doctor Mallard retorted, a sheepish smile on his face. A ghoulish sound arose from the since-forgotten laptop. "My dear, what was _that_?"

"A game McGee got me when we dated. There was an arcade we went to, and I spent most of my time on this one game, rather than watching him play pinball."

"I see," the Medical Examiner sighed as he watched the raven haired woman shoot several zombies in a matter of nanoseconds.

Abby swiveled around to him suddenly. "Do you know what I just thought?"

"Do tell."

"I think you should come with me to the arcade!" Abby bounced up and down in her seat. She pleaded, "C'mon, Ducky! It's a Friday night! We're both awake and Gibbs hasn't made us stay the weekend!"

"My dear, I'm certainly too –"

He was immediately cut off by Abby dragging him through the lab doors. Lights clicked off and they were pulling out of the parking lot mere moments later.

Once at the arcade, Abby directed the elder gentleman to her console of choice. Before long, Ducky had the second gun in his hand and was shooting zombies like a pro. No surprise, the two managed to get the highest score on the game. Two hours and countless tokens later, the pair reluctantly left the arcade as it reached closing time.

"My dear, this has been the most fun I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad, Ducky. We should do this more often! You're a great shot!"

"Well, my dear, after the amount of time I've spent in the service, you don't forget how to shoot a gun – game or otherwise."

"You know, you're pretty badass, if I do say so myself, Ducky. I'm quite impressed!"

Abby turned on the ignition and headed towards the NCIS building. As she stopped by Ducky's car and let him out, she walked over to him.

"McGee never seemed to get into that game. I'm glad someone appreciates the game other than me."

"Well, as we said before, this event shall have to happen again sometime. But for now, my darling, I do believe it's getting late and I don't want you out on the road much longer. Do call when you get home, of course."

"As always, Ducky," she said as she kissed him on the cheek and got back into her car.

---------

As Abby walked into her lab on the Monday following, she found a Caf-Pow! and a little note next to her computer.

"Shall we fight the undead again this coming Friday, my little lotus blossom?"

With a smile, she turned on her intercom.

"Sounds like a date!"


End file.
